How Far Can We Go?
by Andyneves
Summary: Depois de uma férias de Verão, os agentes voltam ao trabalho. Mas o que acontecerá com Callen e Nell após aquele desentendimento? Será que foi só um amor de Verão?


Nota de Autora: Esta fic é o seguimento da FIC "Summer Love" por isso aconselho a ler primeiro a "Summer Love" para puderem perceber esta. Espero que gostem :)

"Por favor, Nell. Eu amo-te tanto e não te quero perder." – sussurrou Callen levando as duas mãos ao rosto de Nell para enxugar as lágrimas, tendo ele próprio lágrimas que ameaçavam cair dos seus lindos e profundos olhos azuis. Apesar da emoção, o agente não desviou o olhar daqueles olhos cor-de-avelã, as janelas para a alma da pessoa que ele mais amava.

"Desculpa, Callen. Preciso de ficar sozinha." – pediu Nell segurando as mãos de Callen a afastando-as do seu rosto.

"Mas Nell…"

"Por favor, Callen…" – implorou Nell, com um olhar de desilusão.

Callen sentiu um aperto no peito enquanto via a sua amada afastar-se.

"Se ao menos pudéssemos voltar atrás no tempo…" – pensou Callen de cabeça baixa.

O homem de olhos azuis regressou às toalhas, encontrando Kensi e Deeks preocupados. Kensi percebeu que algo não estava bem quando viu que Nell não vinha com Callen.

…

Nell dirigiu-se para a casa de férias. Ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir quando foi à cozinha buscar uma garrafa de água. À mente veio-lhe a imagem do "tufão farinha", o nome que Deeks tinha chamado à brincadeira. Parecia mesmo que ela e Callen estavam ali na cozinha e que Nell conseguia vê-los. O mesmo aconteceu quando ela se dirigiu à piscina.

Os risos, as conversas e as brincadeiras pareciam estar a ser concretizadas naquele preciso momento. Era como se Nell estivesse num Universo paralelo e conseguisse ver o que já se tinha passado. O que a fez sorrir, lembrando-se da imagem de Callen a secar-se com a toalha. Nell riu. Mas depressa esse riso/sorriso desapareceu quando ela se apercebeu que era só um flashback e que aquele homem que ela tanto amava, e que de certa forma lhe partiu o coração, não estava ali.

…

"Callen, o que é que se passou?" – perguntou Kensi assustada, mas não obteve resposta. "Callen, ela está bem? Callen!"

Ele conseguia ver a preocupação no olhar de Kensi. "Ela disse que queria ficar sozinha."

"Porquê?! O que é que aconteceu com aquela mulher?" – voltou a perguntar Kensi

"Não quero falar sobre isso." – retrucou Callen

"Mas, por favor. Eu sei que não me devo meter, mas a Nell também é minha amiga e quero saber o que se passou para ela ficar assim." – pediu Kensi, calmamente.

"Eu acho que foi muito óbvio depois do que viste." – respondeu Callen com um tom zangado. Ele não estava zangado com Kensi. Estava zangado consigo mesmo.

"Pois, mas se me ficar pelo que vi, não me prece que vá ficar com um boa imagem tua nesta história, Callen. Para além de estares a ser um pouco rude." Callen não tinha saída se não assentir às palavras de Kensi.

"Desculpa, Kens. Não era minha intenção ser rude. Estou zangado comigo mesmo por não ter percebido."

"Percebido o quê?" – perguntou Deeks

"Ontem, quando fui beber um copo, aquela mulher que vocês viram à pouco, Katherine…Ela viu que eu estava sozinho e pensou que pudesse ter uma oportunidade. Conversamos um pouco e a primeira coisa que lhe disse foi que era comprometido, só que parece que as palavras saíram como uma flecha." – contou Callen de cabeça baixa.

"Sim…" – Kensi pediu-lhe que continuasse.

"Depois surgiu uma música mais romântica e ela pediu para dançar, visto que nenhum de nós estava acompanhado. *Callen suspirou* Nunca pensei que essa dança fosse mais do que uma simples dança, mas parece que sim. Não para mim, mas para a Katherine." – continuou Callen

"E ela aproveitou-se do facto de teres aceitado a dança para se atirar a ti, aqui." – concluiu Kensi, que podia jurar que diria uma asneira se não se contivesse.

"Pois. E o grande problema é que a Nell viu tudo e percebeu uma coisa que nunca vai acontecer. Eu nunca iria fazer uma estupidez destas e traí-la. Nunca." – disse Callen sinceramente, com a voz a falhar devido à emoção.

"E ela sabe isso?" – perguntou Deeks serenamente

"É claro que sabe, só que penso que não adiantou de nada contar-lhe o que se passou." – demarcou Callen desviando o olhar para a areia.

"É normal. A Nell está magoada. Deixa-a esclarecer as ideias e depois falas com ela." – aconselhou Deeks

"Eu não a quero perder, Kensi." – disse Callen que não conseguiu conter mais as lágrimas.

"Eu sei, Callen. Valeu a pena esperares tanto tempo para encontrar alguém. Ela é a mulher certa para ti. Vê-se o quanto te preocupas e gostas dela. Tens é que mostrar-lhe isso. Deixar um pouco o passado para trás e começar de novo." – disse Kensi com um pequeno sorriso enquanto lhe acariciava o braço.

Após conversarem sobre o que tinha acontecido, decidiram voltar a casa.

Quando chegou, Callen não chamou por Nell, limitou-se a procurá-la pela casa. Ele não a chamou porque queria deixá-la sozinha com os seus pensamentos, tal como ela lhe tinha pedido.

Pensamentos…Por instantes, Callen desejava ser capaz de adivinhar em que é que aquela inteligente e perspicaz cabecinha "vermelha" pensava.

"Bem, eu vou tomar um duche para fazer o jantar. Até já." – disse Callen

"Callen!" – chamou Kensi

"Sim?"

"Não vais fazer o jantar." – imperou Kensi. O homem de olhos azuis tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto. "Vais tomar o teu duche, relaxar e depois vais falar com ela." – ordenou Kensi sorrindo

"Mas…"

"Não te preocupes. Nós tratamos disso." – tranquilizou-o Kensi, sabendo perfeitamente que ele se referia ao jantar.

"Ok." – assentiu Callen devolvendo o sorriso. Ele começou a subir as escadas mas parou. "Kensi…Obrigado." – agradeceu-lhe o agente com um leve sorriso. Kensi retribuiu o sorriso enquanto o via subir as escadas

"Então, o que é que vamos fazer para jantar?" – perguntou Deeks procurando por ingredientes nos armários e frigorífico.

"Não é o que vamos fazer, é o que vamos pedir." – disse Kensi a rir

"Ah ok. Eu também acho que é uma ótima ideia." – brincou Deeks que sabia perfeitamente que se tentassem fazer algo para jantar, não iria sair bem e a cozinha ficaria num pandemónio.

…

Depois de procurar por Nell por toda a casa, Callen deparou-se com a sua princesa a dormir, quando entrou no quarto. Ele sorriu para a figura serena de Nell.

Mesmo estando a dormir pacificamente, ele conseguia perceber que Nell não parava de pensar. A expressão no rosto dela era a mesma que tinha quando estavam resolver algum caso. Era uma expressão que transmitia concentração, persistência e perspicácia. Mesmo a dormir, o cérebro de Nell trabalhava a mil.

Callen dirigiu-se à casa de banho para tomar um duche, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível para não acordar Nell.

Quando já estava no duche, o lindo homem de olhos azuis tentou abstrair-se de tudo, mas estava a ser difícil, pois a água caía sob o seu belo e forte corpo, assemelhava-se ao faiscante toque de Nell quando haviam compartilhado aqueles dois momentos tão íntimos de paixão.

O correr da água parecia trazer electricidade que 'inundava' o corpo de Callen e fornecia-lhe luxúria e desejo. Dava-lhe a sensação de estar corpo a corpo com a sua amada; de sentir a sua pele a provocar-lhe arrepios e a transmitir-lhe faíscas; de ser um momento tão íntimo, como nunca antes este homem havia experimentado.

Callen sentiu-se a ferver com estes pensamentos e mudou a temperatura da água para acalmar os desejos do seu corpo, que lhe pedia mais do que ele podia dar.

…

"Vamos encomendar o jantar, ou não?" – perguntou Deeks impaciente.

"Calma! Ainda são 18:15. E eu tenho a certeza que vamos ter de esperar um bocadinho." – disse Kensi com um sorriso travesso.

"Espera aí, para que foi esse sorriso?"

"Sou eu com esperança que aqueles dois façam as pazes." – respondeu Kensi olhando para o cimo das escadas.

"Pois, eu também. Têm sido umas férias fantásticas e eu não quero que eles se recordem delas como um 'símbolo' de se terem chateado. Ainda por cima por ser o 'ultimo dia." – disse Deeks

"E quanto a nós? Enquanto não jantamos, o que é que queres fazer?" – perguntou Kensi acariciando a bochecha do seu namorado.

"Não sei. Ver um filme, talvez." – propôs Deeks

"Qual?"

"Goonies?" – perguntou Deeks com um sorriso, à espera que Kensi dissesse que sim.

"A sério?! Goonies?! Quantas vezes é que já viste esse filme?"

"Vá lá!" – implorou Deeks com olhos de cachorrinho e a fazer beicinho.

"Pronto ok. Vamos ver os 'Goonies'."

…

Subtilmente, Nell acordou e vislumbrou, ainda que meio ensonada, Callen a sair da casa de banho. Com aquela visão do homem, Nell sentia-se como um cubo de gelo exposto ao sol num dia de calor intenso. Ela derreteu com a imagem do torso molhado daquele ser humano à luz, já fraca, do pôr-do-sol que iluminava o quarto.

Como estava calor, Callen optou por não vestir uma camisola. Também era cedo para jantar, então o homem aproveitou para se deitar à beira da do belo ser humano que dormia serenamente.

Nell nunca pensou ficar magoada com Callen, mas agora que estava, havia um vazio no peito dela. Um vazio que só poderia ser preenchido por ele; um vazio que só aquela paixão poderia tapar.

Quando o agente se deitou, a analista de inteligência queria aconchegar-se nele, sentir o calor do seu corpo outra vez, de o beijar. Só que a dor que sentia impediu-a de o fazer.

Ele julgava que Nell estava a dormir e começou a fazer-lhe festas na cara e a mexer-lhe no cabelo. Nell fez de tudo para parecer estar a dormir.

"Amo-te…" – sussurrou Callen. O seu hálito quente perto do ouvido, provocou a Nell um arrepio que percorreu o corpo todo devido à ternura e sinceridade presentes na voz rouca deste salteador, que não roubava tesouros, mas sim corações. Ele roubou-lhe o coração. Mesmo magoada, Nell sabia que isso era verdade.

Após passar algum tempo a admirar a sua alma geme, Callen adormeceu.

…

"Estás a ver como não foi difícil veres o filme." – disse Deeks com um tom de brincadeira

"É verdade. Não devemos julgar um livro pela capa e o filme até tem o seu encanto." – constatou Kensi. Ambos riram

"Já são 8 horas. É melhor encomendarmos o jantar." – disse Kensi olhando para o relógio

"Podíamos pedir comida italiana." – propôs Deeks

"Olha que nem é mal pensado. Eu vou encomendar."

…

Nell não conseguiu dormir mais e, lentamente, abriu os olhos, encontrando Callen a dormir profundamente.

Levantou-se e, no caminho para a casa de banho, ela parou em frente à cama para admirar a figura do homem que dormia naquela mesma cama, um Deus Grego que a dormir parecia uma obra de arte pintada por Picasso.

Ombros e braços fortes e esbeltos, um tronco que parecia ser esculpido pelo mais bem conceituado artista e que apresentava todos os pormenores. À medida que pensava nas características do homem, Nell percorria-lhe o corpo com os olhos. Ela parou quando percebeu que se continuasse a caracterizá-lo mentalmente, os seus pensamentos não iriam ser capazes de ser parados.

…

*A campainha toca*

"Deixa estar que eu atendo." – tranquilizou Deeks dirigindo-se à porta.

"É a comida?" – perguntou Kensi

"Hum, isto cheira tão bem!" – exclamou Deeks saboreando o aroma. "Vamos pôr a mesa para comermos."

"Isso é tudo fome?" – interrogou Kensi na brincadeira.

"Nem fazes ideia."

"Eu vou chamá-los." Kensi chegou ao quarto e bateu à porta. Como ninguém respondeu ela abriu a porta, com esperanças que tivessem feito as pazes. Mas para sua infelicidade isso não parecia ter acontecido. Nell saiu da casa de banho. "O jantar está pronto. Vocês vêm?

"Eu vou. O Callen está a dormir e não o quero acordar." – disse Nell

"Está tudo bem, Nell?" – perguntou Kensi, porém Nell não respondeu. Apenas olhou para o chão. "Bem, anda jantar e depois, se quiseres, falamos disso."

Todos os jantares costumam ser divertidos e cheios de risos e conversas, no entanto, este jantar foi completamente o oposto. Não houve conversa. Apenas se ouvia o som dos talheres a bater nos pratos e, de vez em quando, Kensi e Deeks trocavam olhares ao ver Nell tão triste.

Foi um dia para esquecer.

"Vejo que já terminaram. Algum de vocês quer sobremesa?" – perguntou Kensi

"Obrigada Kensi, mas não estou com muito apetite." – disse Nell com um sorriso triste

"Eu também não quero, Kens." – disse Deeks

"Ok, então. Eu e o Deeks vamos sair. Queres vir, Nell?"

"Vamos?!" – perguntou Deeks espantado

"Sim, Deeks. Vamos." – disse-lhe Kensi com um piscar de olho.

"Ah…ok. Nós vamos sair." – disse Deeks e Nell riu.

"Desculpem, mas hoje não é mesmo o melhor dia para sair." – retrucou Nell

"Pois, tens razão. Nós vamos sair, por isso, por favor, façam as pazes. Eu já não vos consigo ver tristes." – pediu Kensi.

"Divirtam-se!" – exclamou Nell vendo-os sair. "Credo!" – gritou quando se virou e viu Callen atrás dela.

"Desculpa. Eu não te queria assustar." – desculpou-se o agente

"Não faz mal." – disse Nell sempre desviando o olhar

"Eu acho que nós precisamos de falar." – disse Callen segurando o queixo de Nell, levando-a a olha-lo nos olhos.

"Pois…"

"Nell, eu sei que te magoei, mas nunca foi minha intenção." – continuou Callen, levando as mãos ao rosto de Nell

"Eu…Eu preciso de tempo, Callen." – imperou Nell, afastando as mãos do agente mais uma vez.


End file.
